User blog:Imouto-tan/Tesla Dairenji
Tesla Dairenji is the sworn rival of Bianca Argento and the leader of third largest clique in Destiny City. Background Appearance Tesla has long, deep brown hair that looks black, which she decorates with a silver cross ornament. Her beautiful and radiant blue/purple eyes are always beaming with joy and enthusiasm. Her smile can brighten up anyone's day with just one look. She is always seen wearing the Bacon University's standard female uniform. When Tesla is caught by a Valentine's surveillance camera App using her powers to injure a gang of pervs, she magically enters his Magic Com-Device to destroy the evidence. While she is in the Magic Com-Device, Valentine alters Tesla's body (thinking it's just a picture of her), making her breasts and butt become enormous, bleaching her hair, making her much taller and putting her in an unreasonable revealing black dress and a bulky '90s hairstyle. When Tesla re-emerges from the Magic Com-Device she finds that she can't remove the clothes or reverse the transformation that was done through a photoshop-like magic program, leaving her stuck in her new "bimbo" body, which forces her to go about her daily life looking like a bimbo for a whole day. The incident causes Tesla to become less preoccupied with her physical appearance, deeming it too superficial a concern. Personality Orphaned at a young age, Tesla growth stimulated an independent individual, who rarely trusted others. However, after being introduced to her adoptive parents, Tesla began to lighten up. Tesla's mentor at the time, the 10th Grand Magic Council seat, Chisa Dairenji, also played a crucial role in the latter's progress in society. As she grew older, Tesla reflected qualities of three of her four parents, both biological and adoptive. She is now extremely friendly, caring deeply for those around her, as well as for the safety of her teammates. She is not beyond putting her life on the line if the situation calls for it. She harbors a well-polished dislike of the Dairenji Syndicates (especially her adoptive father) experiments that teeters on the brink of hatred. It should go without saying that Tesla has a great fear of water, given her electrical powers. If a body of liquid is nearby, she can often become virtually paralyzed on the spot - not willing to risk the chance of harming herself. Aside from this, Tesla is highly intelligent and has an excellent understanding of science-related topics, despite only ever paying attention in her gym, physics, and mathematics classes. Naturally, she is quite headstrong and stubborn - which often leads to a clash of opinion with others, most notably Bianca. Powers Lustrous Spark- After years of honing her electrokinetic abilities (granted to her from having an electric eel gene inserted into her own), Tesla can generate a near-limitless amount of pure lightning that can rival Bianca. Tesla can create a powerful electrical current with just a simple thought; she can also alter matter (particularly electrons, which is the source of electricity) on the quantum level. She can fire bolts of electricity as well as control magnetic force. Her particular lightning is notably different than Bianca's, as it is light blue in color. Her lightning has an unique, explosive property that bypasses immunity to electric based powers. She can attack with a single or both hands to generate electrical discharges at a distance or at close-range. Through its use, Tesla can not only generate lightning with her mind, but also make it appear from almost anywhere to strike her opponents, taking them by surprise. By generating electricity on different parts of her body, she’s capable of making her attacks in melee deadlier, and of propelling herself around to gain extra momentum. The bright light from her lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Tesla can sense sources of electromagnetic energy or objects that can be affected by it such as underground water pipes. She can magnetize and demagnetize metals, even non magnetic metals. Her electricity can actually damage and even kill immortals. Also, Lustrous Spark can be used as a medical technique as well. Dialing back the vibration frequency used to create this a little, it can be used instead to revive parts of the brain, in a similar method to defibrillator paddles, reviving someone who was slowly dying by sending enough current into the body. *Electrical Absorption Empowerment- Tesla is capable of absorbing electricity to use as energy for a number of things, including increasing her raw strength, movement, healing her wounds, levitating, and covering herself in an electric coat. However, this strength also limits her range, as she must remain near power to avoid depleting all of her strength. *Electrokinetic Flight- She can fly by charging her body with electric energy. Tesla can theoretically fly at the speed of light. *Superhuman Speed- She has the ability to channel the energy into bursts of super-speed. Her top speed has not been officially calculated, but she once ran from down town New York to the mountains of Colorado in one afternoon. *Bio-Luminescence- Her body glows by itself in the darkness due to the electricity that runs in her body. *Electroreception- She can sense ions from a living being within a radius of one kilometer. *Electromagnetism Generation- When applying her electric powers to a steel object, it will create an electromagnetic field. Tesla knew that an electromagnetic field could control plasma so she used this method to do battle against plasma users. *Pain Suppression- The more she uses her power, the more her body becomes numb due to the amount of electricity running through her body which in turn allows her not to feel pain. Clairvoyance- Tesla also possesses the rare psychic power of clairvoyance, enabling her to predict and pick the correct options and pathways. When she was first tested, she only had a 47% accuracy. This gives her slightly more options in selecting her strategy against different opponents. Techniques *Zeus Bolt: A quick and precise shot of electricity with a long range and honing capabilities that can paralyze the opponent if timed right. *Lightning Goddess Cannon: Tesla can summon a massive, winged goddess with a thunderstorm lower body and a cannon-shaped arm. It charges itself by lighting up the seven lightning symbols on the sides of its cannon opening and releases the energy into a tremendously concentrated lightning blast. *Earth Flash: This technique allows Tesla to create a wave of electricity from her hands. Tesla can vary its power from a small surge to shock an opponent to a powerful stream of lightning capable of ripping through solid rock. *Thunderbolt: Tesla extends both arms, releasing a high discharge through both palms, targeting multiple opponents simultaneously. *Shocker Breaker: Tesla calls down bolts of transdimensional lighting, that are strong enough vaporise entire Remnants of Darkness armies in just one bolt of lighting, across the battlefield with sheer accuracy. *Raiju Roar: Tesla gathers lightning in her mouth and releases it in the form of a concentrated, destructive blast, capable of destroying everything in a wide area in front of her. A side-effect of being hit by this attack is, if the target survives, the lightning paralyzes them, preventing them from escaping Tesla's next attack. *Rising Raiju Kick: Tesla performs a fast somersault kick with an image of a Raiju rising along the attack. *Rushing Raiju: Tesla does a hopping side kick which sends a huge Raiju forward, and deals a substantial amount of damage to her opponent. *Lightning Slap: Tesla engulfs one of her hands in lightning and slaps the target, causing sheer blunt damage. *Raging Thunder: Tesla rushes at the target and releases a large burst of lightning from her hips, heavily damaging and electrocuting the target, whilst also pushing them away with immense force. *Lustrous Lion: After generating psychic lightning from her body which takes the form of a lion, Tesla can manipulate it to affect multiple victims at once by electrocuting them. *Lightning Charger: After summoning the needed amount of lightning, Tesla coats her body in a large, super concentrated mass of lightning mana. A single punch with this technique can disintegrate cities. Also, the lightning can be shot towards her target as large bolt, capable of killing in a single shot and destroying the surrounding area. **Thunder Kiss: Tesla blows a kiss to her opponent in the form of a tiny mote of lightning. When the mote clears her fingertips, it disappears, and a large sphere of electricity suddenly appears somewhere in front of her. **Lightning Hammer: After performing the Lightning Charger, Tesla jumps high into the air and performs a buttslam on her target. Using the immense lightning as a guard and an electric bulldozer, Tesla can smash clean through objects as large and hard as stone structures. This technique is easily capable of smashing a human. Tesla can crush entire mountains in one try. Also, when her butt touches the ground, Tesla can discharge the electricity to everyone within the immediate area, giving them a severe electrocution. *Thunder Palace: Tesla uses Teleportation Magic to teleport her intended target(s) to another dimension where only lightning exist, where they will be shocked continually for all eternity. Tesla, right now, can only teleport up to 2 people at once, but if mastered at its highest level, a whole continent can be teleported. *Dirty Cage- Dirty Cage is released from her breasts when Tesla's hands pass in them, so a giant purple heart bubble in generated and then divided into dozen to englobe her targets, immobilizing them for a few minutes. *Erotic Shield- Tesla creates a 2m shield made of a pink heart-shaped bubbles that is released from her kiss. The barrier is able to prevent some physical attacks and magical attacks too, but not so strong. *Acid Explosion- Tesla surrounds her opponent with her combustible mist, immobilizing them, and then blows a kiss at the opponent, sending a huge lava sphere which creates a powerful explosion on contact. Abilities Defense Training: Tesla is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Tesla did not have access to her powers, Joshua Graves attempted to make an example of her. Tesla quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Joshua, much to his embarrassment. Her fighting style is an elegant, graceful and stylish one, relying on a great variety of playful slaps, flexible kicks and even blown kisses (infused with lightning), which are both strong and fast; such moves can also be combined with techniques from her Lustrous Spark with extreme fluency to great effect: using this trademark Psychic ability of hers, Tesla can create lightning orbs around her arms and legs before connecting slaps and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to Ritsu's fire, move around much faster, propelling herself towards her opponents, by surrounding her entire body with lightning, and empower her connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany her motions. Science: Tesla is a highly gifted student with a particular interest in the maths and sciences. Tactical Analysis: Tesla is able to apply her scientific knowledge in combat and real life situations and does so almost intuitively. This allows her a certain advantage over less clever opponents. Enhanced Athleticism: She is an Olympic-level Decathlete. Excelling as a runner, sprinter, track & fielder, and gymnast. *Rapid Movement: Tesla has a small build, thus she focuses to improve her agility. This improvement has seen on the final test of the second exam, where she is able to move her butt at high speeds, while her opponent mistook it as her chests. *Supernatural Reflexes: Tesla possesses superhuman reflexes, as she has shown herself capable of dodging a sniper shot from ten feet away. Limits *She cannot repeatedly use her electricity powers as it injures her internally if it is overused. *Her stored electricity will short circuit and at least partially dissipate if she gets wet. *She goes berserk when her chest is insulted. *If Tesla doesn't discharge the electricity that builds in her body and mind, causing her mind to race, making her speak very fast and in a jittery fashion. Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet